


Introspection

by tinytardismilkshake



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: Androids express emotions differently from humans.





	Introspection

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write for DBH, but a friend of mine gave me this idea and I couldn’t pass it up. Originally posted on Tumblr.

Emotional expression was a tricky subject. Androids had faces, sure. In theory they could mimic human expressions, but they never looked quite genuine. Because of this, the deviancy program unlocked some unexpected emotional cues.

After going deviant, Connor slowly became aware of his emotions and reactions. When he was excited for a case, he would do his coin tricks, or, when Hank confiscated all the coins, he would fidget with his fingers. When he was frustrated about evidence that seemed just out of reach, he tugged on his ears. When Connor was nervous about an interrogation, he hummed a certain tune he knew instinctively. Before long, Connor knew how to recognize his behavior and label his emotions accordingly.

Hank had always had more trouble identifying his emotions. He insisted that being a human for as long as he had been was far more complicated than being a deviant android for a few years. Most of his negative emotions were expressed as anger or apathy, even when he was scared.

One day, Connor and Hank were going to interrogate a suspect when Hank caught himself humming Connor’s tune before Connor did.

This android really had changed his life, hadn’t he?


End file.
